


[Podfic] Hallowed Ground

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Church Sex, Come as Lube, Comfort Sex, Gallows Humor, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misappropriated Religious Imagery, No Healing Cock, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rape Aftermath, Scars, Steve/Stoicism OTP, Unwholesome Recovery Fic, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of shinelikethunder's 'Hallowed Ground'
 
    Bucky thinks about cleaning guns, or doing field maintenance on his arm, and tries to pretend he's repairing something delicate as he traces the lines of violence carved into Steve's flesh.
    It'd be nice to believe that's what he's doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hallowed Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699134) by [shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder). 



Author: shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers 

 

Length: 01:14:53  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hallowed%20Ground.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Take Me to Church’ by Hozier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [shinelikethunder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
